From Pillar To Post
by EchoIvy
Summary: When an abused girl has her most guarded dreams come true; will she learn to trust enough to let those around her save her life, or will she let her fear consume her.
1. Default Chapter

Brand-new LOTR story.   
This is an original character gets sucked into ME and falls for Legolas story... don't hit me! I'm sorry!  
Try it out, if you still cant stand it I won't be 'to' traumatized if you tell me so.  
  
My character comes from a world where LOTR was never a book. She has no insight into the world. And it wont be love at first sight. I promise!  
  
I own nothing.  
  
  
  
From Pillar To Post  
  
  
Prologue - 'Coup De Grace'  
  
  
Rough hands, hitting, hurting, pulling, pushing, they were large calloused hands, hands that she had once loved, once held in her own. Hands that she had learned to fear.   
  
Learned to hate.  
  
The pain had stopped; the hands weren't tormenting her anymore, not physically, but she could always feel them, on her, in her... They were a part of her now; it made her want to be sick. Her tormented body lay in a darkened corner, shivering. The only thing she knew was fear, fear and pain.   
  
She had once known happiness and joy in her life, she had once lived; now all she did was die. Her breathing was labored, pain surged through her chest, it seemed her torment was never ending.   
  
The girl was past the point of pleading, past begging. She would just wait, wait for the hands to come back, wait patently for the time when she could sink into sweet oblivion.   
  
Red hair hung in her face, longer then she liked. It was for him that she kept her hair long. He used to love her hair; he used to love to play with it. He still loved her hair, but now he loved to pull at it, he loved to set it on fire, loved to hear her cry for mercy. She had loved him once, and he had loved her. But things had changed, and now all he loved was himself, all he wanted was her pain.   
  
He was a monster.  
  
'No!'   
  
She couldn't think that, her thoughts weren't her own, not anymore; they belonged to him, just as she belonged to him. A part of her, a distant buried part of the person she had once had been, bulked at this atrocity.   
  
She had once been more then this weak, sobbing, object that was to be used and abused. She had once been a girl, a happy, healthy girl on the verge of becoming a woman. Then she had met him, he had been charming, dashing, and sweet. He had caught her, caught her and married her.   
  
His laughter, once cherished and beautiful, now made her cringe in terror. His amusement at her plight didn't surprise her as it had, once upon a time. She wasn't that young bride coming to her marriage bed, full of hope, excitement, and anxiety. She wasn't so unassuming, so carelessly naïve.   
  
His hands, those big, once loving hands, were at her throat, and she looked into his eyes. Oh how she had loved his eyes, deep brown, like coffee, or chocolate, so full of love and kindness. The same eyes that now held hers, but now they were maniacal; there was no love there, not any longer.   
  
She wondered if there ever had been.   
  
She couldn't breath, but she didn't struggle, she didn't care, he had won, and he knew it. He had broken her just as he had told her he would.   
  
A tear ran down her throat, she knew in her heart that it wasn't right. She didn't want to die like this; she didn't want this to be all she knew of love. She was only 21; she was too young to die! She wanted to live, she wanted to laugh, and love, and smile again. She wanted to be someone again. Panic built up inside her, her eyes were dimming while tears raced down her face, and her lungs were burning. She chocked franticly, mouthing words at him that she could not speak.  
  
Though no air passed her lips she knew that he knew, but he squeezed harder. His laughter filled her ears, she was dieing. Her heart hammered, she wanted to be free!  
  
As her vision faded, hope ebbing, she made one last valiant attempt to free herself.   
  
She failed, her head spun, and just before she sank into that 'not as sweet as she thought it would be' oblivion, she let herself do something that she'd hadn't done in 2 years. She prayed.  
  
  
  
Chapter One - 'Dark Horse'  
  
  
"Lord Elrond! My Lord, come quickly!" The sound of frantic yelling was rarely heard within the house of Elrond. Though over the past few days its frequency had become alarming. Elrond the Half Elvin, the great Lord of Rivendell, raced down the corridors of his home in nothing but a robe, and bare feet.   
  
"What is the matter?" Elrond cried, his heart jack hammering in his chest as he flew toward the healing room, and the guard waiting at the door.   
  
"A young maid, milord, she is gravely injured."   
  
Upon walking into the room Elrond found himself agreeing with the observation. The young woman was bruised and battered any beyond reorganization. Elrond set to motion, pulling away the odd clothing that the woman wore to reveal yet more injuries.   
  
As Elrond worked he could not help but notice that the woman was not of Elvish decent.   
  
"What is a human maid doing on our borders, and in such a condition' the Lord asked himself out loud.   
  
The guard, who had been standing mutely for the many hours that Elrond had been working, answered slowly.   
  
"The maid did not lay at the borders, but just on the out skirts of the city." Elrond turned sharply to the watchman, his expression puzzled.   
  
"How would one so obviously unable to walk unassisted, walk through our borders undetected, make the 3 day journey on foot to the city, and not catch any unwanted attention?" The guard just shook his head, his own expression puzzled.   
  
"I know not"  
  
Elrond finished binding the woman's bandages, and sighed deeply.   
  
"This woman has been horribly abused and mistreated. Though I have saved her life, I hold no sway over her mind. I know not if she will have the courage to live on."   
  
Elrond glanced over to the other side of the room where two young hobbits slept. Frodo Baggins had yet to completely heal from his ordeal; still weak he slept on through the drama. Samwise Gamgee lay hunched over the same bad, refusing to leave his friend even now after his friend's original awakening, and reassurance.   
  
As Elrond stepped from the room he cast one last look onto it's occupants, and shook his head sadly.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who's that Sam?"   
  
Sam jumped at the sound of Frodo's voice, and turned to look at him from the foot of the girl's bed.   
  
"I know not, they brought her here late last night. Her injuries were much worse then they are now."   
  
Frodo stood and studied the girl on the bed. Though her face was lined with bruises and cuts it was easy to see the beauty underneath. Her figure was buried under bed linen, but her shoulders and neck were thin and frail. By what little unmarred skin was visible, she had pale ivory skin. She seemed so fragile she would shatter with even the slightest of breezes.   
  
**  
  
She could breath.   
  
It was the first coherent thought that filtered through her muddled consciousness.   
  
She wasn't dead.   
  
That was the second, and the most important.   
  
She knew she was alive because of the pain, though she found even that was less then it had been for weeks. Her eyes fluttered, dull blue eyes opened slowly.   
  
Voices, someone was talking near by.   
  
Fear gripped her; her breathing became erratic and noisy. She worked to still her shivers.  
  
'Don't give yourself away!' her mind screamed at her,  
  
Suddenly a little head popped up into her eyes sight, eyes alight with child like innocence.   
  
"Hello!"  
  
She muffled a scream and sat bolt upright in the bed, one fist held tightly to her mouth, and other holding the sheets close to he chest. Her eyes took in the two surprised little figures. The one who had spoken had his hands palm up in a peaceful gesture.   
  
"I'm Frodo Baggins, This is Samwise Gamgee. We're sorry we frightened you…"  
  
She nodded her head, watching the two children warily, but that wasn't right, they couldn't be children, there features weren't that young. Her curiosity finally out weighed her fear and her small vice asked softly, "Where am I?"  
  
One of the boys, Sam, smiled like she hadn't witnessed in years. It was such a happy carefree gesture that it made her instantly more at ease with the little men.   
  
"Your in Rivendell, the house of Elrond. With the Elves!"   
  
She blinked, had he said…  
  
"Elves?"  
  
Sam and Frodo nodded happily.   
  
"I'm hallucinating" She whispered in shock, "I've gone mad!"  
  
Frodo hesitantly stepped forward and sat on the edge of her bed.   
  
"Why do you believe you have gone mad, surly you have heard of Elves? I had thought that all of Middle Earth had!"   
  
"Middle Earth?" She blinked, and studied them more closely. "What… What are you?"  
  
"Why, were Hobbits, or some humans call us halflings." Sam said, sitting beside his friend.   
  
"Hobbits? So your not children." The girl actually smiled at the indignant looks on their faces. "I'm sorry," She offered, "I've never met a Hobbit before."  
  
Frodo smiled and took her hand; she stiffened for a moment, as if she would pull away, then she stilled and watched him slightly, more cautiously.   
  
"Now you have met Hobbits, and you will meet 3 more Hobbits before the day is out!" The girl smiled again, and had the overwhelming urge to laugh. So for the first time in two years…  
  
She laughed.  
  
  
___________  
  
  
The next Chap will be posted on sunday. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - 'Horse Feathers'  
  
  
  
  
"I see you have awakened dear child, you may now clear up quite a mystery!"  
  
The suddenness of the baritone voice caused the girl to shriek in surprise, clutching the Hobbits small hand in her own. She cowered into the bed at the sight of the three large men, as the came into the room. One man with pointed ears and regal clothing came forward a worried expression on his handsome face.  
  
"My Lady!"  
  
The girl whimpered and moved closer to the Hobbit Frodo, finding comfort in his childlike presence. The men stopped instantly at the tortured noise.   
  
"I am Lord Elrond," He said softly, soothingly, "you are safe here with in the borders of Rivendell, no one shall harm you." The girl quaked in her bed, scared beyond all reason.   
  
All she could see were angry brown eyes, and large hurtful hands.  
  
**  
  
Aragorn watched the poor creature tremble and felt a surge and white hot rage. What beast would so hurt one so obviously fair. It made him want to rip the culprits apart-limb from limb.   
  
Frodo and Sam took the girls hands into their own and spoke quietly to her.   
  
"You need not fear these men, for this is Strider, a brave and true ranger! And Gandalf the Grey, a wizard and my friend, and this-"  
  
"And Lord Elrond!" Interrupted Sam excitedly. "An Elf!" The girl watched the men with caution, but did not tremble so violently.   
  
Aragorn found himself watching the girl closely. It was obvious that she felt more at ease with the young Hobbits, which did not surprise him. They were very unobtrusive, and unlikely to be intimidating.   
  
Gandalf stepped forward, and smiled softly at the girl. She was tensed and ready for flight. Gandalf made no sudden movement; he sat down on a wooden chair and waited for the girl to begin when she was ready.  
  
"I," she hesitated, and a tremor passed over her spine. "I don't understand what's going on." Gandalf nodded at this, and answered in a practiced, neutral tone.   
  
"I have done some reading. Is it safe to assume that you do not come from Middle Earth?" The girl nodded.  
  
Gandalf nodded, affirming what he already had believed. "You have done what very few, if any, have done before. You have traveled to a parallel universe."   
  
The girl's mouth dropped open, shell shocked.   
"How… How is that… Possible?"   
  
"I do not know, but apparently it is very possible." The girl hid an amused smile behind her hand. "Now, my child, I have a very pressing question so we must be serious now. This is, after all, life or death." The girl gulped audibly.  
  
"For heavens sake child, what is your name?"  
  
That did it; her nerves had reached their breaking point. She laughed, and laughed, until tears leaked onto the soft sheets. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't laughing anymore, she was sobbing. She then realized that she had two Hobbits hugging either side of her. She hiccupped and hugged them both back awkwardly. She smiled reassured at the crowd of people in the room and sniffled.   
  
Somehow her prayer had been answered, she was safe, she was alive, and she was as far away from 'him' as humanly possible.   
  
"My name? " She grinned through her tears, "is Coraline"   
  
  
**  
  
  
That afternoon, after Coraline had bathed, she and her two Hobbit friends ventured outside. Coraline wasn't to sure about the outing, but Frodo and Sam's constant reassurance that she was safe on the grounds, had finally convinced her. When the mid afternoon sun spread over her shoulders back and face she let loose a contented sigh. The gardens were magnificent, just as the two Hobbits had boasted.   
  
'I must be in heaven,' Coraline though in bliss. Her shoulders unwound and her head cleared, and for just a moment, she felt at peace. Her blissful moment was broken by the sound of a voice behind her.   
  
"Frodo! Sam! Where have you been?" She turned quickly to observe the newcomers. The Boys, obviously Hobbits by their short stature, large ears and hairy feet, were excitedly chatting with their friends. Finally one seemed to take notice of her existence and turned a curious look on her.  
  
"Who's she?" He asked bluntly.  
  
Frodo grinned and lead Coraline over by the hand.  
  
"This is Coraline, she's from another world!" The boy's eyes widened comically and she giggled softly.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Sam stepped forward and patted each boy on the back, introducing them at the same time.  
  
"This is Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. We just call then Merry and Pippin though."   
  
Coraline smiled at them slightly and said a shy 'pleased to meet you.' Then went back to watching her feet. Frodo watched her with concern; she was so quit and scared. It made him so sad to think some one had hurt her so bad.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Coraline studied the little white flowers with interest. They smelled heavenly and they were like velvet to the touch. Rivendell was like some dream world, though she still felt like something was going to jump out at her at every turn, the feeling was much more vague surrounded by such beauty and tranquility.   
  
She was jarred out of her thoughts by a sudden presence behind her. She gasped and almost broke into a run if not for the firm but gentle voice in her ear and warm hand on her shoulder. The woman before her was angelic, all dark hair and piercing green eyes.   
  
Coraline flushed in embarrassment, to have such a vision see her in her disgrace. Ugly bruises and plain white dress covering her weak form. The woman before her sighed and lifted her chin.  
  
"I am Arwen, Daughter of the Lord Elrond, and you've nothing be ashamed of."  
  
Coraline lifted her eyes and shook her head mutely.   
  
"Come Coraline, I have something I would show you."   
  
Arwen lead Coraline down to a little waterfall, it had such a picturesque quality that it almost seemed too good to be true. The two women sat side by side on the log that lay over the stream.   
  
Coraline watched her refection dance in the stream, her long red hair hung loose around her shoulders in waves. She had never though she was overly pretty; no one had ever taken any real interest in her that way, except…  
  
She shook her head violently to rid herself of the thoughts of him. She wouldn't ruin this, not now, but it was to late. Tears dripped off her face into the stream, her shoulders shook.   
  
Arwen pulled Coraline to her chest, holding her as the child wept out all of her frustration and pain. Arwen's fear was that no matter how much time went by she would not be rid of the horrible treatment she had endured.   
  
"I'm sorry," Coraline sniffed, wiping her eyes in a very childish fashion. "I didn't mean to loose it on you, sorry" Coraline tried to pull back from Arwen's embrace but the other girl held firm.   
  
"What do you apologize for? Crying? You have every right and reason. Crying on me?" Arwen grinned at Coraline distraught face, "I will forgive you as long as you will return the favor if ever I have the need."  
  
Coraline let out a watery laugh and said a small 'thank you.'  
  
"You are welcome. Do you wish to talk about it?"  
  
Coraline watched the water for a moment then shook her head.   
  
"I don't think so, I don't know if I'll ever be able to… I'm -"  
  
"Don't be sorry" Arwen admonished, "You don't have to talk about it. It is only that I wish that there were some way that justice could be done. What sort of men would…" Arwen trailed off, and sighed.   
  
Coraline looked at Arwen for a moment before turning to her fully.  
  
"Man, there was only one." Arwen blinked, in surprise and watched as Coraline slid a plain gold band she hadn't noticed before off her finger.   
  
"One man" she whispered, before she let the metal slip through her fingers and into the water below. "No more, never again" she swore under her breath.   
  
Coraline turned back to Arwen and showed her where the ring had once sat.   
  
"My husband" she laughed bitterly, "what a joke."  
  
"Your husband?"  
  
"Never again…"  
  
  
___________  
  
heh.... 'Cay' I like the 'I know not' far to much, don't I? I'll try to move away from that, Thank for the review!  
  
Joan Milligan : I so agree actually, maybe I left off at a bad place. I promise that I'm not going to make this a 'she shows up in ME and all is miraculously better' fic. You just have to have a little faith. Thank you for your review.  
  
Next will be up 'next' week. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - 'Hanging Fire'  
  
  
  
Arwen felt like her heart was breaking, it couldn't be possible, there was no way the man who had hurt that poor child so badly could be her husband, yet she knew that it was. Coraline was right; it was like some sort of twisted joke.   
  
When Arwen caught sight of Aragorn coming towards her she wondered what it would be like, to have the man you love suddenly turn on you. Tears built up in her eyes.  
  
"Arwen, love, what troubles you?"  
  
Tears leaked out of her eyes and her rushed into her loves embrace, sobbing at the injustice of it all.   
  
"Arwen!" Aragorn exclaimed in surprise, "Are you well, what is the matter?"  
  
"Oh Aragorn, that poor girl, how could they! Her own husband, Aragorn, her own love! I spoke with her, she is a sweet child, but so tormented by her past. She did tell me that it was her very own husband that hurt her so!" Arwen laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes in disgust.   
  
Aragorn gasped in surprise,   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
Arwen nodded.  
  
"Quite"  
  
"That is a sad turn of events then, but love, she is safe now. All will be well, you will see."  
  
**  
  
"All is not well Gandalf, the ring of power lays within my borders and this girl is sure to attract the attention of the all-seeing Eye. We both know what happened to the last person that came upon this world by mistake. At the height of Sauron's power, he devoured them! They cannot stay here, I am sorry." Elrond sighed and turned away from his old friend.   
  
"The girl is only just recovered from her ordeal, surely there is some other way! Come Elrond, she is just a child, we cannot ask this of her!"   
  
"I do not ask" Elrond said simply. "You must find some other safer location to hide this girl, she cannot stay here." Gandalf sighed and glanced out of the window. He watched as the representatives of Middle Earth rode through the gates.  
  
"It will not be easy."  
  
"It never is."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Coraline closed her eyes, trying to digest all that Gandalf had told her about Middle Earth, and her own situation. She had known that it was to good to be true. They were sending her away.  
  
'No!'   
  
'They were hiding her.'   
  
'They were keeping her safe.'  
  
'There was a difference!'  
  
'Wasn't there?'  
  
She felt a tear slide down her cheek. Gandalf had been so nice, explaining that she would be accompanied to the Lothlòrien woods, where she would be safe from all harm. Accompanied by men, and probably more then one of them too.  
  
'Oh joy'  
  
She didn't know if she could stand it! Rivendell was full of men; they out numbered the women 4-1. She couldn't help but fear them, couldn't help but wonder what they would do to her if they were given half a chance.  
  
But some of the men, some of them were actually starting to become permanent fixtures in her new life. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, the sweet Hobbits were so unlike any that she had ever met before. They were so kind and loving, she couldn't bring herself to fear them. Then there was Strider, he had scared her almost out of her wits because it had seemed that he was following her almost everywhere she had went.   
  
Which, it had turned out, he had been.   
  
The embarrassed man had admitted to following her around at the insistence of Arwen. He had been so flustered and apologetic, so unnervingly earnest that she had allowed to him to accompany her instead of lurking in the shadows.   
  
At the beginning she had shied away from him, kept him in her sights at all times, but then she had begun talking to him. He reminded her so much of her brother Alex, that the fear she had been feeling had begun to melt away. By the end of the second week of her stay Strider, Arwen, the Hobbits and herself were rarely separated.  
  
Now though, she was to attend a council meeting, and she was terrified.  
She didn't want to leave the safe haven of Rivendell; she didn't want to travel the dangerous roads of Middle Earth. She just wanted to be in Rivendell, with her new friends. It was all she desired.  
  
Feeling nothing but blue Coraline studied herself in the mirror. Her bruises had all but disappeared, but for a few deeper cuts the lay on her brow. Her long red hair had been braided and it hung down to the small of her back. Her pale blue eyes stood out against her pale skin in a way that made them look bluer then they were.   
  
She was wearing a pale yellow gown that was made of a soft material. It was tight to the chest then is flared and dropped to her feet, the sleeves clung to her arms until her wrists, where it bagged out and hung past her fingertips. Arwen had insisted on pressing little flowers into her hair and now Coraline felt like she had a small garden growing from her head. She sighed and started when there was a soft knock on the door.   
  
On the other side of the doorway stood Strider, looking much less shaggy and decidedly uncomfortable in his fancy clothing. Coraline laughed at the sight of him, then giggled helplessly at the offended look on his face.   
  
"What, may I ask is so funny?"   
  
"Nothing"  
  
Strider glowered and Coraline sighed and poked him in the chest lightly.   
  
"You just didn't seem all to happy with your new found fashion scene." Strider grinded sheepishly then tugged at the collar of his outfit in discomfort.   
  
"Yes well, what can I do."  
  
Coraline nodded in agreement,   
  
'Not a hell of a lot.'  
  
He offered her his arm and she accepted, shaking her head at the medieval gallantry. When the two entered the gazebo style counsel Coraline felt the urge to run away as far and as fast as she could.   
  
'Men.' She thought in terrified fascination, 'there all men!'  
  
Strider led her quickly to her seat, whispering softly to her, pointing out the members of the counsel.   
  
"The dwarf there, yes there, that is Gimli, son of Glòin." Gimli straight backed with a look of acute dislike on his face. His was the only one present dressed in armor, he even carried an axe at his side. "And there," continued Strider "that is Legolas Greenleaf, Son of Thrandul, and the prince of Mirkwood." Legolas had long blonde hair, which was braided at either ear, as was the fashion of the elves. His eyes were gray, almost silver, and he wore an interesting robe-like-tunic that was gray and green. Before Strider could continue Elrond stepped forward, and began the meeting.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old." He began, "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction, none can escape it, you will unite or you will fall."  
  
'Fun for the whole family…'  
  
Elrond's eyes fell on each member of the council, the graveness of the situation made Coraline squirm in her seat.  
  
"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He turned to look squarely at Frodo.   
"Bring forth the ring, Frodo."  
  
Frodo stood, shaking slightly, and Coraline felt an immediate sympathy for the Hobbit. One so small, so seemingly insignificant surrounded by Lords and Princes. She knew just how he felt.   
  
Frodo set the ring down on the pedestal in the center of their circle. There was an instant hush as the ring took over their attention.  
  
It seemed to whisper in her ear, about revenge and power. She wanted those things; she wanted to make him suffer just as deeply as she had. She wanted…  
  
A sudden voice seeped through her tangled thoughts, she pulled away from the insistent voice and concentrated on the man with that spoke, but the ring ever pulled at her thoughts.  
  
"It is a gift… a gift to the followers or Mordor. Why not use this ring!" The man, proclaimed, his arms outstretched. "Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe."  
  
Coraline caught Strider roll his eyes at this statement and wondered at it.  
  
"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"  
  
"You cannot wield it," Strider said in an even tone, "none of us can."   
  
"And what would a ranger know of this mater?"  
  
The venom in his voice shocked Coraline and it made her angry that it was directed at her friend.   
  
"More then you apparently." She said under her breath, strictly for Striders amusement of course…  
  
Almost simultaneously, the elf Legolas leapt from his chair.  
  
"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance."  
  
"Aragon," The man spoke in a sneer. "This is Isildor's heir?"  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor!"  
  
'Throne!?!?!'  
  
"Havel Dat Legolas"   
  
"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king"  
  
"King?" Coraline eyes swiveled to Strid- Aragorn, and fixed him with a glare. Aragorn shrugged sheepishly and she let her head fall into her hands.  
  
Gandalf spoke for the first time, his voice brooking no argument.  
  
"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it."  
  
"You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed."  
  
Gimli, who had sat silent through the exchange, now stood, his axe wiled at his side.  
  
"What are we waiting for…" In a flash of sparks and a ripple of heat Gimli brought the axe down on the small golden ring. His axe shattered into pieces, he himself thrown back by the force of the impact. Coraline's mouth dropped open; there was not even a scratch on the surface of the ring.   
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glòin," Elrond stated grimly "by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be cast back into the fiery chasm of whence it came. One of you must do this."   
  
Coraline sank down in her seat.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Said the man from Gondor, "Its black gates are guarded by more then just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren waist land, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is poisonous fumes. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly."  
  
Once again Legolas leapt to his feat, and Coraline didn't blame him one bit.   
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said, the ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"  
  
"And if we fail? What then! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!"  
  
"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf."  
  
That was all it took for pandemonium to erupt. Everyone stood and began to yell, hands waving in the air in anger.  
  
"You little bitch!"  
  
Coraline's head snapped up and around, she knew that voice.   
  
"You little fucking whore! You cheatin' on me! I'll teach you, teach you to cheat on me!" Coraline watched as a figure stepped out from the shadows, Dark brown eyes glared right through her. "You little slut! Fucking every man you can get your hooks into! Fucking cunt!"   
  
"No!" Coraline leapt up, her chair falling to the ground, "Please no, I didn't! I didn't! Please… Please!" The man smirked and walked toward her, no one noticed him as he passed.   
  
"It's time to come home Core, time to stop living in this fantasy. Come home to your husband. Come here core!" He roared.  
  
"NO! I wont! Leave me be!"   
  
"Your nothing! You little bitch, your place is beside me, beneath me…"   
  
Coraline tripped in her hast to get away, her legs tangled in her dress, tears streamed down her face. The man knelt in front of her, grinning evilly, her brought a hand to her face, holding it steady as he lowered his head to hers.  
  
"Your mine Core, "muttered. "You don't belong here. You belong with me. I'll do whatever I please Core, because your mine! I'll break you yet my sweet Core, I'll break you, body and soul."  
  
"Steven NO! Gods please, leave me alone. Please stop. Someone, anybody, please help me!"  
  
  
__________  
  
Eep! That was... high on the swearing. Sorry!  
  
Thank you 'Chook, Emmie, Lisas-lil-angel and anonymous for the reviews, I'm glad your enjoying this so far.   
  
  
TTFN 


End file.
